


Afterlife of New Albion

by Chrystaleveningdragon



Category: The Dolls of New Albion: A Steampunk Opera - Shapera
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystaleveningdragon/pseuds/Chrystaleveningdragon
Summary: Annabelle dies when Edgar is 10, this is true but what happens to her while in the afterlife, why Jasper forgives her since she only brought him back for a few hours, quickly learning her lesson. However when they start to notice souls are vanishing, something tells her that it's going to start the end of the New Albion she came to love when alive.





	1. Annabelle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I came up with an idea of what happens to Annabelle and Jasper in the afterlife, I figured that Jasper would forgive only truly forgive a few people. This is only covering the events of Dolls of New Albion, since I listen to that a few dozen times.

Annabelle blinked, one moment she was in bed, sicker than she had ever been with her son, Edgar, and the next she was standing in a strange place that mirrored her beloved New Albion. A woman who had been a ghost in her life walked over with a man she once would have loved to spend a day with, and did albeit he was a wooden doll.

“Jasper?” Annabelle asked.

He nodded.

“Hello there, Annabelle McAlistair.” The woman greeted though it sounded hollow, nearly unfriendly.

“Um hello to you too, uh?”

“Kate, my name is Kate. I am a spector, someone who watches people over the course of their lives. I had been task to watch your family, Annabelle McAlistair.” Kate explained.

“Is this heaven or hell?” Annabelle asked. She was somewhat fearful of facing Jasper once more.

“Oh come now Annabelle, there is no real heaven or hell.” Kate said as she and Jasper walk past her. “Come along now, so much to show you, dear.”

Annabelle nodded and followed behind the two. She was worried about what Jasper would do to her, he had ever right to be angry at her for bringing him back, albeit for just one day, few hours at most. Once Kate finished her tour of Ghost Albion she left the two alone, to talk it out.

“So, you had a family?” Jasper asked.

“Yes, I had a son. His name is Edgar, I hope he grows up and finds people who care about him. Not like me, someone who had suffer in her little number-land trying to be the best.” Annabelle said, she dared not to look at Jasper.

“Annabelle, please relax. I’m not mad at you.” Jasper reassured her.

“You’re not? I brought you back against your will!” Annabelle stated. “I brought back a man who I had crushed over and only talked to once.”

“Out of loneliness. I’m sure lots of people would have done the same.” Jasper said.

“So you forgive me?”

Jasper nodded. “No point being angry at you now. You did the right thing and destroyed that body I was in right away instead of locking me away.”

Annabelle let out a sigh of relief. She wouldn’t have to suffer an eternity of anger. As the years past, the two became friends, hanging out and talking, she was grateful that in death she was redeemed for her actions. 

However, one day the two noticed how people were vanishing slowly at first but then suddenly, they were leaving faster than they were coming. Kate comes rushing over to them.

“Annabelle, didn’t destroy her notes!” Kate explained.

“Who found them? I made sure to hide them where no one would find them!” Annabelle asked.

“Edgar, he’s doing this to get a woman back!” Kate said.

“Edgar? Oh that boy! If he dares to bring me back, I’ll punch him!” Annabelle exclaimed.

“What girl is he trying to get back?” Jasper asked.

“Your daughter, Fay.” Kate had a worried look on her face. “Something tells me, your next Jasper.”

“If you do go back, please kick my son’s ars for me! I told him never to dig through past memories.” Annabelle turned to Jasper. “I’m so sorry, Jasper dear, please forgive me.”

“I do, your son however might not be forgiven.” Jasper felt himself vanish, leaving Annabelle alone with Kate.

“Why do I have a feeling Edgar is going to start something horrible for our beloved New Albion?” Annabelle asked.

“Because, the future is on it’s way, and he will. It’s not going to end well. I’ll keep an eye on Jasper, check in whenever I can. I won’t let that poor man be alone with anyone. There’s this mirror that I use to watch people, it’s already in your workshop, use it to watch what is to come.” Kate said before vanishing as well.

Annabelle quickly ran, heading to the workshop she had built during her time in the afterlife.


	2. Edgar and Fay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgar and Fay have died, since they are now dead they will meet Annabelle and facing her anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know very little about New Albion lore. I was writing this all with only the knowledge from the first opera. Didn't know that reincarnation was a thing in this. I mostly wrote this because I figured if Byron didn't know who Jasper was then what would happen once he did find out. Honestly, I thought it would be funny to write. It was pretty fun to write.

Fay was the first to arrive, followed by Edgar. In life, she was too weak to defend herself from her husband, now in death, she feared he would be just as horrible to her. Instead of being greeted by Edgar’s false kindness she saw a woman, with curly hair and a lead pipe in hand smacking the living daylights out of her husband whilst yelling at him. She quietly stood there before Annabelle turned to her.

“Well, don’t just stand there, now’s your chance at getting back at this moron I called my son!” Annabelle said.

“M-mother?!” Edgar cried.

“You are not as innocent as you think you are! I told you a thousand times to not look through trunks in attics, yet you do it anyway!” Annabelle screamed.

“Yes he did. Jasper is still there.” Kate said as she walked over to the two. “Hello there Edgar, I told you not to do this but yet you did so anyway.”

“Fay is mine! I saw her first!” Edgar got away from his mother and stormed to Kate, angry at her for no reason other than be an annoying presence in his life.

“Fay is a person, not a pet!” Annabelle said before smacking him with the pipe once more.

“That’s right, I am!” Fay takes the pipe from Annabelle and goes to hit him herself. “How dare you abuse me like you’ve done!

Behind Kate stood a young boy, dressed all dapper.

“Kate, who’s this child?” Annabelle asked.

“His name is Lloyd Allen, he’s a spector in training. I’ve been assigned to train him, as of today.” Kate explained. “Anyway, I have to go back and keep an eye on their son, Byron. He has inherited poor Jasper.”

Annabelle nodded and watched the two vanish, she wished them both luck before dragging Fay away from Edgar.

“Don’t worry dear. If he tries anything here, let me know and I’ll go back to beating him up.” Annabelle said to her.

“Right, so where are we? Heaven, hell?” Fay asked the same questions Annabelle had when she first arrived.

It was nice to have someone to talk to since Jasper left by force. She explained to Fay where she was and how she did the same thing to poor Jasper years and years ago only he was sent back right away because she realized her mistake and left her home and dated around before having Edgar. She asked Fay what had changed in her beloved city. 

Fay smiled and talked about how the red haired dwarf that ran the mob for years had a son who then killed him when that son turned 31, no one was shocked and everyone knew it was the son. There were this cat burglar who performs amazing heist, no one knows for certain who it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this was really fun to write. I figured Annabelle would be pissed off once seeing her son again and instead of embracing him, she hits him with a pipe because it's heavy and Edgar kind of needs to be bashed around with one.


End file.
